Super 'Net Bros. Replay
Super 'Net Bros. Replay is the fifth generation of the YouTube franchise "Super 'Net Bros." The only announced info is that the character total will be 72 and is scheduled to release in 2014. Playable Characters Definite Heroes Sabitsuki (.flow) 8-bit Kirby (Kirby's Adventure) Monoko (Yume Nikki) jaxnwh (YouTube) Calvin (Calvin and Hobbes) Missingno. (Pokemon) asdfmovie Guy (asdfmovie) Hobbes (Calvin and Hobbes) Oddish (Pokemon) Nyan Cat (Internet) Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) Aisling (The Secret of Kells) King Arthur (Monty Python and the Holy Grail) Vanellope (Wreck-it Ralph) Gru (Despicable Me) Simon and Marcy (Adventure Time) Kermit (The Muppets) Doug Rattmann (Portal 2: Lab Rat) Master Chief (Halo) E-102 Gamma (Sonic Adventure) Professor Layton (Professor Layton) Nowi (Fire Emblem: Awakening) Lissa (Fire Emblem: Awakening) Mononoke (Princess Mononoke) Edward (Cowboy Bebop) Dovahkiin (The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim) Klonoa (Klonoa) Hanako (Katawa Shoujo) Rin (Katawa Shoujo) Jenny Wakeman (My Life As A Teenage Robot) Lord Aeon (Super 'Net Bros. Replay) Uncle Grandpa (Uncle Grandpa) Felicia (Darkstalkers) Yarne (Fire Emblem: Awakening) Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Carribean) Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardian) Maribelle (Fire Emblem: Awakening) Gandalf (Lord of the Rings) King Julien (Madagascar) Likely Heroes The Grinch (Halloween is Grinch Night) Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) Mary (Ib) Giygas (Earthbound) Zero-Two (Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards) BitF Waluigi (Brawl in the Family) Kratos (God of War) Magolor (Kirby's Return to Dream Land) NeoLordKefka (YouTube) Golbez (Final Fantasy IV) Tharja (Fire Emblem: Awakening) Silver Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog 2) Jecht (Final Fantasy X) Severa (Fire Emblem: Awakening) Peter Griffin (Family Guy) Sceptile and Greninja (Pokemon) Likely Villains Hotel Manager from "Ghost of Stephen Foster" (HMfGoSF) (Squirrel Nut Zippers) Slenderman (Slender) Majora (The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) Ghirahim (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) Kefka (Final Fantasy VI) Exdeath (Final Fantasy V) Kuja (Final Fantasy IX) The Joker (The Dark Knight) Definite Villains Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) Javert (Les Miserables) Toon Vile (Megaman cartoon) Nazo (Sonic the Hedgehog: Nazo Unleashed) The Emperor (Final Fantasy II) Bass (Mega Man) Mephiles (Sonic '06) Toon Mewtwo (Pokemon Anime) Tak (Invader Zim) Current Total: 72 Features Single Player: Classic All-Star Story Mode Stadium Training Group: Brawl Names Rules Tourney Special Brawl Options: Screen Controls Sound My Music Erase Data Narrator Sandbag Vault: Trophies Bonus Content Cutscenes Gallery The Lulzspace Emissary (Story Mode) Story Level 1: Suburbia Level 2: Open Clearing Level 3: The Outskirts Level 4: Camelot Level 5: The Pit Level 6: Fabricated World Level 7: The Desert Level 8: The Gallery Level 9: To Zanarkand Level 10: Elwood Level 11: Camelot Woods Level 12: Village Border Level 13: Hull of Ship Level 14: Forest of Doom Level 15: The Canyon Bosses E-101 Beta Shao Kahn Red Eyes Braska's Final Aeon Death Egg Robot Gallery Title.png Giygas portrait (MOTHER).PNG Majora portrait (The Legend of Zelda).PNG Oddish portrait (Pokemon).png Simon and Marcy portrait (Adventure Time).PNG Ghirahim portrait (The Legend of Zelda).PNG Nyan Cat portrait (Nyan Cat).PNG jaxnwh portrait (YouTube).PNG King Arthur portrait (Monty Python).PNG Zero-Two portrait (Kirby).PNG Calvin portrait (Calvin and Hobbes).png Kermit portrait (Muppets).PNG Nazo portrait (Sonic the Hedgehog).png Javert portrait (Les Miserables).PNG BitF Waluigi (Brawl in the Family).PNG Exdeath portrait (Final Fantasy).PNG Mary portrait (Ib).png Toon Vile portrait (Mega Man cartoon).png Doug Rattmann portrait (Portal).png Vanellope portrait (Wreck-it Ralph).PNG Sabitsuki portrait (.flow).PNG Hobbes portrait (Calvin and Hobbes).PNG Hotel Manager from Ghost of Stephen Foster portrait (Squirrel Nut Zippers).PNG Aisling portrait (The Secret of Kells).PNG 8-bit Kirby portrait (Kirby).PNG Gru portrait (Despicable Me).PNG Kefka Palazzo portrait (Final Fantasy).PNG E-102 Gamma portrait (Sonic the Hedgehog).PNG Richard Watterson portrait (Gumball).PNG Scorpion portrait (Mortal Kombat).PNG Kratos portrait (God of War).PNG Slenderman portrait (Slender).PNG Sub-Zero portrait (Mortal Kombat).PNG The Grinch portrait (Dr. Seuss).jpg asdfmovie Guy portrait (asdfmovie).PNG Missingno portrait (Pokemon).PNG Master Chief portrait (Halo).PNG Magolor portrait (Kirby).PNG Monoko portrait (Yume Nikki).PNG Professor Layton portrait (Professor Layton).PNG Golbez portrait (Final Fantasy).PNG Silver Sonic portrait (Sonic the Hedgehog).PNG The Emperor portrait (Final Fantasy).PNG